Tarot Cards
by ncistiva4evarule
Summary: based on the episode Internal Affairs where Abby and Tony were about to play with tarot cards before they got interuppted this is my version on what would of happened if they weren't interuppted


**Ok so I got inspired by watching Internal Affairs where Abby and Tony were the only ones waiting to be interrogated by the FBI and Abby and Tony are playing with tarot cards before they got interrupted this is what would of happened . Might to warn you that I have no idea how tarot cards work so sorry if I get this wrong **

* * *

"Ok are you ready to get your fortune told by the cosmos Tony" Abby asks while getting the tarot cards ready

"Why not it's like we have anything else better to do" he said

"That's the sprit so are you ready" she said

"Yep go ahead tell my fortune" he says

"Concentrate" she says

"I'm with you" he says as Abby pulls out the first card the fool card

"Hmm says a lot "she teases

"Ha ha what does that mean" he asks sarcastically

"Well it means advice risks, impulsive action, choices and rash decisions. Foolishness, gambling, instability and the wasting or frittering way of creative energy also bad at commitments. "She says

Tony didn't say anything he feels that this card is right about him and wondering what other cards say about him he knew he is bad at commitments and does make rash decisions he wonders about the next card

"Ok pick the next card" he asks

"Ok the next card is the star card it means that Fresh hope and renewal. Healing of old wounds. Hope. Renewal of faith and hope. Spiritual love. A mental and physical broadening of horizons. Promise and fulfilment. Inspiration. Influence over others. Vigour and confidence. Protection. I believe this true "she says giving him hope

"Thanks Abs one more of this, this is freaking me out" he said thinking that the second card is also true he is healing old wounds about Jeanne and how he loved her has bought back old wounds that he is trying to heal from

"Ok last card is the lovers card it means your true love is not far away that they're closer to you than you think they're the person you least suspect, they have been with you thick and thin helping you even though you might not what it their always there for you there not just your true love but your soul mate" she said

Tony was shock all three cards were right about him especially the last one and his mind instantly goes to Ziva and how she always there for him even though he pushes her away but she always stuck by him trying to help him get over Jeanne he is very confused his feeling for both Jeanne and Ziva.

After finding out that Kort Killed La Grenouille it really pissed Tony off he felt so angry at Kort Jeanne and even himself that he couldn't control his anger when he saw Kort he punched him hard that he slammed Kort into the filing cabinets

"Hey Trent" He says with anger in his eyes

"He wasn't just an operative he was somebody's father" he says anger flaring up inside him

He felt like punching him again but he felt someone behind he knew it was Ziva she had this way where she can control his anger and let Kort leave. He felt angry furious and sad especially when Jeanne walks by and sees him and Ziva he couldn't believe that women he once loved accuses him for murder and he looks away

He feels Ziva staring at me before she speaks

"Be a man Tony" she says

"She accused me of murder" he tells with anger in his voice

"Who is the bad guy?" She asks

"Be a man and go tell her what she needs to hear"she said with a sad and concerned look on her face.

Deep down Tony knew she was right and he thought about the tarot cards about old wounds and healing he and Jeanne need to heal he needed knew he had to talk to talk to her he stares at Ziva seeing sadness and concern in her eyes again before he leaves to talk to Jeanne.

He caught up to her standing in front of the elevator waiting for the doors to open

"Hey can you give us second please" he as the security guy who escorting Jeanne out so he can talk to Jeanne in private

"Hey" he says to her he sees the sadness in her eyes he felt bad for what he had done

"I'm sorry you got caught in the middle of this" he says trying to ease her pain

"was any of it real, Tony" she asks he thinks about the question he knew he loved her and if he says yes he knows that he does love her but then he thought about the last card the true love card his true love being there for him and helping him out even though he keeps pushing her away she always there like a minute ago telling him to be a man and talk to Jeanne then the realization hit him that his soul mate has been with him the whole time he knew the answer to Jeanne's question and even though he did love her and in his heart he'll always he will, he knew he had to set things right.

"No" he tells her breaking her heart

"I wish I never met you" she says as he hears her heart break tears streaming down her face as she steps into the elevator.

"He knew deep down he loved her but he's not in love with her and that he had to tell his true love how he feels before it's too late and walks into bullpen to see Ziva at her desk staring at him. He walks up to taking her hand pulling her towards him giving her a hug which she returns and then stares into her eyes before kissing her with passion, they broke the kiss for some air.

"What was that for" she asked in surprise

"I wanted to thank you for being there for me and not leaving me when I asked you to" he and gave her a peck on the lips

"I also know that I love you and to answer your question about soul mates I do believe in them and I know that you are my soul mate Ziva David" he says staring at her looking at the emotions running through her eyes

"I Love you too Tony" she said tears in her eyes he Kissed her again

"Let's get out of here" he says looking at her both smiles on their faces.

Tony knew that all three tarot cards were especially last one that his true love was the least person you expected and had been there for you the whole time. He knew he made the right decision his true love Ziva was his soul mate tand hat he can have a happy and fulfilling life with.

* * *

**Well I hope you likes it I myself is not happy about it this story but it got me Inspired from the episode. I once again like to apologize about my spelling grammar I'm still trying figure out how I passed English oh well and I'll try to update Unexpected Love later. Don't forget to review please **


End file.
